A Change of Scenery
by joanna77
Summary: Sometimes you need a change of scenery to pick yourself up. Characters: Sam, Ainsley, CJ, Toby, Donna, Josh. Last chapter is up. Warning: it gets dark before getting romantic.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Apparently the system doesn't allow me to use fake email addresses or fake urls, so please use your imagination. ;) I'm still waiting to see the movie 'Holiday' but that the idea behind it was something I'd like to see happen in the WW-verse. Tell me what you think, please leave a review. _

**A Change of Scenery - Prologue**

* * *

_TO: cj69..._

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva..._

_SUBJECT: a change of scenery_

_DATE: Thu 14 Dec 7:42:34 -0500_

You are not picking up (and I completely understand that). So I resort to this kind of communication, I hope you don't mind. Zoey gave me your private email address, I hope that's okay.

First of all, don't make fun of mine, or if you do, please mock Josh, it was his idea. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry. I'd like to invite you to DC this Christmas but I don't think you need a bunch of politicians in your life right now. Plus, we've spotted Danny yesterday evening in a restaurant, and I know that you definitely not want to be in the same city with him.

But CJ, you need a change of scenery. Get out of that house, go someplace else. Josh says, get out of that state. Unfortunately, our Connecticut getaway will be occupied in the next couple of weeks but let me think it over and I'll get back to you on that one.

Hey, CJ! It's me, Josh! And yes, you can mock me for the email address, it was my idea. ;) It's cool, it's hip and it's… cheesy, I know. But she chose to marry me so she can't exactly complain when I'm a sap because of her. Anyway, there will be a messenger at your door pretty soon, please let him in. I'm sending you some really good booze and I really think you should get drunk today. But tomorrow, CJ… Tomorrow, you'll stand up and get hold of your life once again. Okay? Could you promise me that?

And fax those papers over, Sam would like to get a look. You know how he claims to be a lawyer and all. Just humor him please.

A million hugs and kisses,

Donna, Josh and Hannah

* * *

_TO: t.ziegler..._

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva..._

_SUBJECT: connecticut_

_DATE: Thu 14 Dec 10:50:43 -0500_

Don't be a yutz, Toby! Of course you can have the house this Christmas. Please, drop me an email whether the kids will visit you there on the weekend, there was a dog in the house, and I know Huck is allergic. I'll send Mrs. Bridges over to take care of it.

How is the book coming? I think you know who asked that. Yes, it was him. I told him not to nag you about the book, but you know him.

Anyway, tell me when you arrive, and Mrs. Bridges will be there the day before to take care of the dust covers and the occasional dust.

We are staying here in the DC. Sam comes first this time of the year. And you know that either the COS or the DCOS should be in town when all hell breaks loose. I just hope that we have a much quieter Christmas this time around than last year. Although I don't say that I have a single grain of remorse in me, especially when I'm looking at my baby. And thank you for the Chanukah gift, Toby, she is really smitten with it.

Hugs,

Donna (and Hannah)

P.S. I think Josh will write you an email later, so don't be surprised.

* * *

_TO: ainsley.hayes..._

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva..._

_SUBJECT: a change of scenery_

_DATE: Thu 14 Dec 15:50:43 -0500_

Hi Ainsley!

I wanted to drop by today, but was thwarted by a circumstance named Josh Lyman. And by the time I got there they said you were already out. Anyway, I heard what happened to your Dad, and I just wanted to say how sorry I am. Let me know if there is something I can do for you.

Josh said you might want to take a few weeks off, I think that's a pretty good idea. Please think it over. And if you agree, don't stay in North Carolina all the time. I know your sister needs you right now, but then she has her husband, and you need to be at a place where you can relax and heal.

By the way, thank you for the gift for Hannah, we'll open it on the 25th and let you know how she liked it. Josh might even take pictures. ;)

A million hugs,

Donna

* * *

_TO: s.seaborn..._

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva..._

_SUBJECT: CJ_

_DATE: Thu 14 Dec 18:50:43 -0500_

Sam!

You left before I got there but that's okay. I have a favor to ask. Could you please drop by at CJ's once you are there? I know that you are in Seattle and San Diego this week (and let me tell you that I feel for you, my husband is indeed an insensitive jerk for sending you to work when all you need is a vacation.) So when you are in Orange County please drop by at CJ's, I think she would appreciate a friend right now. I was thinking about flying out but I don't think Hannah would enjoy the flight, plus you know how Josh gets when we are not around.

Anyway, have a nice vacation, Sam, you deserved it. I don't want to tell you to have fun because I know that's not what this is about but try not to brood all the time. Set time aside for you to actually go out and live life like a normal man. I know that work helps you to forget but Sam embrace life while you can.

Anyway, we will miss you and please call, or if you don't feel like it write an email, okay? I'll be worried about you and when I worry Josh worries and when Josh has worries the President worries and when HE worries the whole country worries, and when America worries the whole world worries. So you can see that you'd do humanity a great service if you'd call every once in a while. Okay?

A million hugs and kisses,

Donna (and Hannah)

P.S. Josh might write you an email on his own, so don't be surprised.

* * *

_TO: cj69..._

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva..._

_SUBJECT: RE: RE: a change of scenery_

_DATE: Thu 14 Dec 21:50:43 -0500_

_ATTCH: achangeofscenery01.doc (324kb) _Remove_ hannahandjosh12.png (562 kb) _Remove

Hey, CJ!

I finally have the time to answer you, Josh and Hannah are out like a light, and I'm sitting here in our study, sipping wine, worrying about my friends. Josh sent Sam on a trip to Seattle and San Diego, and Ainsley is on her way to North Carolina to bury her father. Toby and Andie had a fight over Chanukah, and Annabeth came down with flu.

Thanks for your email and thank you for the gift for Hannah. Josh says it's a Chanukah gift so we can open it, but I put my foot down, and we'll open it on the 25th. We've already opened Toby's and Naomi's that should be enough for the fourth day of Chanukah.

But that's not why I'm writing. I'm sending you an URL; I think it could be the solution. The people there are swapping houses for the holidays. I thought you might want to take a look. I'm also sending some of the interesting ones.

Also attached a picture of Hannah and Josh, I don't know who is giving whom a bath; the judges are still out on that one. ;)

Anyway, tell me if you need something, I want to help.

A million hugs and kisses,

Donna

_TBC_


	2. Getting There

**A Change of Scenery - Getting There**

* * *

TO: donnaandjosh4eva...

FROM: t.ziegler...

SUBJECT: the house

DATE: Thu 16 Dec 10:42:34 -0500

Hi Donna!

You weren't kidding with the cleaning, were you? The old lady was here, gave me the keys and then left. Never in my life have I seen (and smell) a house this clean.

Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. The kids will be over soon, and I want to make dinner for them. And if Josh snickers, Donna, feel free to whack him like you and CJ used to do.

Greetings,

Toby

* * *

TO: donnaandjosh4eva... 

FROM: ainsley.hayes...

SUBJECT: RE: RE:

DATE: Thu 16 Dec 13:34:45 -0500

Hi Donna!

Thank you for your kind words and also for the wreath, they meant a lot to me. The service was nice, everything was perfect. I'm still in North Carolina but I'll leave soon. My father left me a house somewhere in New England and I want to see it myself. I'll probably spend the Christmas there, although my sister insists that I stay. I don't want to, you were right, I need some alone time to think, to heal and to relax. I don't really remember the last time I was on vacation.

Anyway, thank you for your kindness and I'm looking forward to see those pictures.

Hugs,

Ainsley

* * *

TO: donnaandjosh4eva... 

FROM: s.seaborn...

SUBJECT: don't worry

DATE: Thu 16 Dec 18:22:12 -0500

Hey Donna!

Sorry for not answering your email sooner, but I didn't have the time. I told Josh to tell you not to worry too much about me. He said I had no clue. Donna, you are such a good friend, but you have a family to worry about, you don't need my shit.

I promise I'll drop by at CJ's once I get there, which I still don't know when it will be. Seattle was okay, I'm now in San Diego. You know the last time I was here? Of course, you know. You always know everything.

Give my hugs to Hannah,

Sam

* * *

TO: donnaandjosh4eva... 

FROM: a.wyatt...

SUBJECT: connecticut

DATE: Thu 16 Dec 19:56:44 -0500

Hello Donna!

Toby gave me your address, I hope it's okay. I didn't want to use the .gov-addresses for this.

Thank you for offering him the house and thank you for telling him that he can have the kids over. I'll leave them there until Christmas and then head home to my mother's. The house is really gorgeous; I bet you'd like to spend Christmas there.

Toby says that according to you Sam's okay. Is that really so? I was so worried about him last year. He was so drunk when Josh came to collect him. I know I would have gone crazy if something happened to Huck and Molly, so I understand his pain, but he wasn't Sam in that bar, Donna, he just wasn't Sam. Toby is just as worried, but you know how thickheaded he is, he wouldn't call Sam. If you talk to him, tell him that both Toby and I thinking of him.

Thank you again,

Andie

* * *

* * *

TO: cj69...

FROM: donnaandjosh4eva...

SUBJECT: where are you?

DATE: Thu 16 Dec 20:42:34 -0500

Hey CJ!

I haven't heard from you in the last two days, please pick up the phone or write an email. I'm so worried about you. I know that you are a grown-up woman, but that's what friends and family are for. I mean to worry about you when you are not feeling okay. Did you get the flowers? Believe it or not, it was Josh's idea. I guess he is a closet romantic. ;)

Please, CJ, just give a sign that you are… you know, still hanging on in there.

Thanks and hugs,

Donna

* * *

TO: s.seaborn... 

FROM: donnaandjosh4eva...

SUBJECT: RE: don't worry

DATE: Thu 16 Dec 20:47:56 -0500

Hi Sam!

Exactly, I have a family to worry about and the family includes you, too. I really don't need to tell you that, now, do I? And of course I know when you were the last time in San Diego. It seems a lifetime ago, doesn't it?

Sam, are you really okay? I mean I don't really like the whole idea of you on the West Coast and us on the East Coast. I know that you'll meet your mom later, but I still think you should have stayed with us for Christmas. I know it must be painful for you seeing Hannah and Josh together, but Sam… I miss you so much. I really-really miss you. And Josh misses you too. Although he wouldn't admit that. He would say a manly man wouldn't admit his feelings. Well, you should hear him how many times he says 'love you' to the little one.

Sam, if you want, please come home. I'll make the guest room ready for you, okay?

Andie and Toby are sending their greetings, and I'm sending you hugs and kisses,

Donna

* * *

TO: ainsley.hayes... 

FROM: donnaandjosh4eva...

SUBJECT: New England

DATE: Thu 16 Dec 21:05:11 -0500

Hi Ainsley!

First of all, my deepest condolences. I still remember how devastated Josh was when his father passed away, and I'm still missing Leo, he was like a father to all of us.

A house in New England? Where exactly? We have one in Connecticut, not that we have many chances to actually spend some time there, but it's nice to know that we have a place where we can retreat when it's getting too much. If you don't need the money, I suggest you keep the house for the same reason. It really is… I don't know… The knowledge alone that you have it gives you a sense of tranquility. But maybe it's just me. And you can always rent it out.

Call me or send me an email if you need something, both Josh and I are here for you, Ainsley.

Hugs,

Donna

* * *

TO: a.wyatt... 

FROM: donnaandjosh4eva...

SUBJECT: RE: connecticut

DATE: Thu 16 Dec 20:42:34 -0500

Hi Andie!

Thank you for your kind words, I relayed them to Sam.

I offered the house to Toby many times this year, I really was surprised that he wanted it for Christmas. It's really a great place, and you are right I'd like to spend Christmas there, but not while Josh has a country to run. He could be ordered back, and then I would be there alone with Hannah. Not a cheery prospect, I have to tell you.

Okay, I hear my daughter, so I guess we'll see you at the Congressional party later, right? You are coming, I hope. For the first time in many years Yo Yo Ma is playing again, and I simply love him!

Hugs,

Donna

_TBC_


	3. CJ

**A Change of Scenery - CJ **

* * *

_TO: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_FROM: j.lyman..._

_SUBJECT: phone_

_DATE: Sa 17 Dec 9:12:45 -0500_

Hey, what's up with your Blackberry, I've been trying to call you. Who is on the phone? Should I be worried? Please call me ASAP.

xxx,

Josh

* * *

_TO: j.lyman..._

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_SUBJECT: RE: phone_

_DATE: Sa 17 Dec 9:45:01 -0500_

What did I tell you about buying similar phones, Josh? You pocketed my Blackberry this morning, so I'd be forever grateful if you could send Tom over with it, Hannah should be awake for another two hours. Oh, and buy milk on your way home. I expect you no later than five o'clock, after that I'm calling Helen.

CJ called me, she sounded horrible, but I think she will be okay. I just wish she would tell me what happened. I feel so helpless not being able to help her. I mean one day they are together and the next day I hear she got the divorce papers?

Anyway, Hannah and I miss you, so hurry up, Lyman!

xxx,

Donna

* * *

_TO: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_FROM: j.lyman..._

_SUBJECT: RE :_

_DATE: Sa 17 Dec 10:12:45 -0500_

I know you wanted me to pick up milk on the way home but I sent Tommy. You can scold with me later about that.

I'm sorry about Danny and CJ, I hope CJ gets better and I really hope next time we meet Danny you let me hit him. And Donna, you are helping her, you are there for her, she knows that she can always call you and you'll listen. You are her best friend right now, and I know she appreciates that. Believe me, she will tell you when she is ready. You know how dysfunctional we Bartleteers are, you are the only exception. You have first hand experience with me, Sam and Toby. Although I never thought CJ would join us in our _dysfunctionality_. And it's a word, live with it! ;)

I'm sorry I had to come in today, but with Sam gone there is really no one who could have handled this. I'll be home around 4. Is there anything else you need? Give Hannah a kiss from me.

xxx,

Josh

* * *

_TO: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_FROM: cj69…_

_SUBJECT:_

_DATE: Sa 17 Dec 13:32:23 -0500_

Hi Donna!

I'm still somewhat drunk (no, not hung over, but drunk). I got your emails, and I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. It's just too damn hard to talk about it. Thanks for the call this morning though, I think I needed to hear a friendly voice, I stopped drinking right away. Thanks for being such a good friend. I won't read back the email because then I wouldn't send it and I want you to know what happened.

I couldn't (or can't) tell you this over the phone but the reason I'm so down is that I feel I failed this relationship just as Danny did. I mean it always takes two. It just hurts that he ended it. I tried so hard, Donna! I tried so hard, I even repressed the little voice within when it question whether it's worth or not. I wanted it to be worth.

I knew it wouldn't be easy, I didn't want easy. Danny fought for this relationship until we were out of the White House, I felt I should fight for it after that. I fought for it even when it became clear that it's not working. I wanted it working so desperately, Donna! I wanted a normal life, I wanted a life with a loving husband, I wanted a life with family gatherings, with turkeys for Thanksgiving and the anniversaries in cheesy restaurants with the usual jewelry and watch as a gift. I wanted this so bad, Donna. But I know now that I can't have it because I know now that I'm not a normal person. I don't want what make me think that I could be one. I just thought… Was that such an impossible thing, was it impertinent of me to think that it could happen to me? Was it bad of me to want it to work even when I thought it wasn't worth the effort?

You know what? When I first met Josh, Sam and Toby I always thought that Josh would be that politico who would never marry and always have girlfriends to show up with at party functions. I thought Sam would marry a sweet girl and have a dozen kids, all little clones of him and her. Toby I knew. I knew if he could get it together with Andie he would have a great life despite his grumpiness. I always knew he would be a great father. And I thought about myself and I always saw myself with a man on my side, maybe one or two kids, but not necessarily. I never imagined I would be Chief of Staff to that unknown Governor of New Hampshire.

I'm glad that Josh and you got together, and I'm so glad to see him as a father. He is such a great father, Donna. I would have never imagined, but I bet you did. Every time we met I felt envious of what you have with Josh. I want you to know this because I think we should be frank to each other, being friends and all. I really wanted to have a kid one day, I guess that's not in there for me anymore. There were times I imagined them ginger-haired and blue-eyed, but there was a time when I ceased to imagine them all together.

I think I'm gonna be sick right now, so give Hannah and Josh a kiss from me,

CJ

* * *

_TO: cj69…_

_FROM: achangeofsceneryteam…_

_SUBJECT: Thank you for registering_

_DATE: Sa 17 Dec 15:24:22 -0500_

Dear CJ!

Thank you for registering with us today. We all welcome you to our website _A Change of Scenery_. We hope that you'll find what you are looking for. After processing your preferences, we are happy to tell you that we found you some rather intriguing places to consider. Click on the pictures and you can immediately see what we are talking about.

_Tarmac Lodge_

_Botsford_

_Connecticut..._

_Zane House_

_Redding_

_Connecticut..._

_Oakridge_

_Westport_

_Connecticut..._

Good luck!

The _Change of Scenery _Team

**_This is an automatic email, please do not respond. If you have any questions, check out our FAQ section or drop us an email at the address provided in the Service section._**

_TBC _


	4. Sam

**A Change of Scenery - Sam **

* * *

_TO: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_FROM: ainsley.hayes…_

_SUBJECT: Connecticut_

_DATE: Su 18 Dec 10:22:45 -0500_

Hi Donna!

Sorry for not answering so long, but I had to take care of my father's business. He had a lawyer but named me as the executor of his will.

He had a house in New England, but I already told you that. And yes, it's in Connecticut, it's called Ainsley House. It's sweet, isn't it? And I'm in Connecticut right now, Donna. We (me and my sister) had a terrible fight, she accused Father of unheard things. I think I have been never so disappointed in my whole life. I would have never imagined having a fall out with my family, but right now I can't bear the sight of them.

So I took off and am now in the wonderful state of Connecticut. It's so peaceful here, Donna. And I will never sell this house. I left everything that my father possessed to my sister, I only brought some of his books with me and a box of old photographs, but this house is mine, I'll never give up on it. Donna, I wish you could see this house. It's beautiful and magnificent and regal. And it feels like home. The only thing I miss is a family. Tell me again, Donna, why I don't have a family. Right, because I was stupid enough to fall for a married man and now all I have is the distant hope that someday he would notice me as a woman, and not just a co-worker.

I think I won't stay here for Christmas though, I don't think it would be a healthy thing to do. So maybe I'll show up at your place on the 25th to witness the 'Great Unwrapping' with my own eyes. But enough of me. How are the others? Is CJ okay? I would call her, but we've never been that close. We were friends, just not close enough. If you happen to talk to her, tell her she is in my prayers.

You know I had a dream last night. I've dreamt about my very first day in the White House. You remember how disastrous that was, right? And then your husband and his friends made me feel better. I still don't know whose idea it was, I think CJ's but I felt so welcomed, I felt I might find friends there. I have friends, don't I, Donna? Sometimes, I think you only tolerate me but those are the dark thoughts of endless nights. I like you and Josh very much. Somehow even Lou although she is not a very likeable person.

You know I miss the people of the Bartlet White House. I even miss Toby. How is he? Someone told me he is working on a book. Come to think of it, I might have been your husband who told me that. ;) I thought he lost it when he blurted it out, it was so out of the blue, but thinking back I have a hunch he was bragging that he knows someone who is writing a book. Did I read Josh right? Probably not. You are the only one who can really read him. I hope he knows how lucky he is.

Anyway, I should be back by Christmas Eve, I'll call you when I'm back in DC.

Hugs and kisses to Hannah,

Ainsley

* * *

_TO: ainsley.hayes…_

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_SUBJECT: RE: Connecticut_

_DATE: Su 18 Dec 11:12:56 -0500_

Hi Ainsley!

First of all, you ARE my friend. Period. Now that we established that, let me tell you something that might have slipped your mind. The man you are in love with is no longer married. I know we've never talked about this before, Ainsley, and forgive me for butting in, but I had to point that out. And I think he is very well aware of your femininity. Just give him time to put his grief behind. And don't try to tell me that it's not him. You are talking to the Queen of Misdirection, my friend. Besides, there is no use in pretending; just read your previous email again and tell me whose name is missing from your little epistle. Right.

Okay, to your questions in reverse order. Yeah, you read Josh right, he is extremely proud of Toby. They had their differences, Josh was appalled that Toby did what he did but I think they are better friends now because of it. They had a long talk and got everything out. I know, shocking, right? Well, I'm glad they did because I always liked Toby, and now that he is part of our lives I can't imagine a future where he is not. And he would probably shoot me for the previous sentence. He is okay, the kids are with him right now. I think he is a wonderful father and I think he finally realized that he and Andie will never happen again. They are very civilized and I think they are even back to being friends.

So Toby is okay. Which I can't assert about CJ. She is still hurt, and I think it will be long before we can see her previous self-confident self but I hope that she will soon find something or someone who could center her. I have suggested to her to leave LA for Christmas, and I think she is considering it but I'm not sure she will do it. It's not my place to tell what exactly happened between her and Danny, but she received and signed the divorce papers on Thursday.

I've asked Sam to check on her, you know Josh sent him to the West Coast. He will visit his mom there and I think he will stay there for Christmas. I think it's best for him to do so. I miss him terribly but I don't think that DC is the place he should be around Christmas. My idiotic husband thought Sam should work to numb the feelings he has, but I don't think that's the right approach. Josh was decent enough to send Sam to the vicinity where his mother lives, and for that he was rewarded accordingly. ;) He has good ideas occasionally; I just wish he would leave the emotional stuff to me. Although I'm pretty sure that Sam is convinced too that work is the best way to survive Christmas. Could you believe that I had to spell it out to Josh that Sam already survived one Christmas on work; this Christmas should be about healing and finding life again? Sometimes I wonder how males survive their lives with the emotional quotient they possess.

Anyway, I strongly hope that his mother makes him confront his feelings about Karen and little Sarah; he shouldn't bottle up all those emotions. Of course it's hard to accept that your ex-wife took off with your child at Christmas, and God knows where she brought her. We had a fight not two weeks ago, but we are okay again. I wish he would accept my love and that I'm concerned about him. He now understands (I think and I hope) that I didn't ask him to give up on hope, I just told him that he should find life again. He is in constant touch with Mike who took upon himself to follow this case although it not exactly falls in his line of field. I fear for Sam because he needs closure which he obviously can't get. I know it was hard for him that his wife filed for divorce while having his baby, but this is something unbearable. I don't know what I would do without Hannah. But I also know that he needs to go on or else life itself becomes unbearable, and it's not easy to find your way back once you're walking through time as an empty shell. I think I got through more or less (rather less) but I think Sam needs the feeling of being loved. Hopefully his mother can convince him that there are things worth in life for living. As I said, I'm really worried about Sam.

And about you too, Ainsley. You definitely shouldn't spend Christmas alone in Connecticut. (And yes, it was sweet of your father to name the house after you. He must have loved you very much, and I'm sure he still does.) There are times in our lives, Ainsley, when we need the tranquility, the soothing presence of nature, but those are times when we need to be alone to think life over. You don't need that, your life is not in crisis, you lost a dear relative but you shouldn't be in a place designed for brooding. You are welcome to spend Christmas with us, although I can't promise that Josh doesn't mock us about watching Christmas movies. But he can make mean eggnog, and he is ready to it for us. Hey, we could watch _Christmas in Connecticut_! You know the old black-and-white version with Barbara Stenwyck. It'd be good.

Let me know when to expect you, I'll make the guest room ready.

Hugs,

Donna

* * *

_TO: d.lyman…_

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_SUBJECT: partner in crime?????_

_DATE: Su 18 Dec 14:12:56 -0500_

Hey!

I still don't know why you are in the White House. I mean you wanted me to have this Sunday off, and you are in the White House? On a Sunday afternoon? And what does this note mean? You need a partner in crime for what??? Besides, I thought you have a partner in crime. Me. Your husband. And why don't you pick up your phone? Donna!!!

Come home, we miss you.

Josh and Hannah

P.S. I swear to you she said 'Dada' today.


	5. Donna's Plan

**A Change of Scenery - Donna's Plan**

* * *

_TO: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_FROM: cj69…_

_SUBJECT: a change of scenery_

_DATE: Tu 20 Dec 8:42:33 -0800_

Hi Donna!

Thanks for the phone call yesterday; you saved my Glenlivet from sudden death. Anyway, that's not what I'm writing for. I registered and I really like a house in Connecticut. It's actually not that far away from your getaway. I'm sending you the link, what do you think?

CJ

* * *

_TO: s.seaborn… _

_FROM: j.lyman…_

_SUBJECT: Hi_

_DATE: Tu 20 Dec 9:22:45 -0500_

Hi Sam!

How are you, buddy? How was San Diego? Everything went smooth, I hope. Listen, Donna is nagging me so I have to ask you, was I insensitive sending you on a working trip this close to Christmas? I just thought… Well, you probably know what I was thinking. Anyway, if you are not up to it, screw Sacramento and come home. I'll make Bram pitch in; he is going there to visit some relatives.

Call me if you need me, or call Donna if you need her. No matter how late, just page me and I'll call back.

Josh

* * *

_TO: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_FROM: j.lyman…_

_SUBJECT: FWD : Sam_

_DATE: Tu 20 Dec 9:32:05 -0500_

Okay, I've sent him an email, you have proof. Could we please leave him alone now?

Love ya,

Your Joshua

_**Josh Lyman** wrote:_

_ Hi Sam! _

_ How are you, buddy? How was San Diego? Everything went smooth, I hope. Listen, Donna is nagging me so I have to ask you, was I insensitive sending you on a working trip this close to Christmas? I just thought… Well, you probably know what I was thinking. Anyway, if you are not up to it, screw Sacramento and come home. I'll make Bram pitch in; he is going there to visit some relatives. _

_ Call me if you need me, or call Donna if you need her. No matter how late, just page me and I'll call back. _

_ Josh_

* * *

_TO: j.lyman…_

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_SUBJECT: FWD : Sam_

_DATE: Tu 20 Dec 9:52:31 -0500_

Okay, I have proof of your incredible sensitivity. _" Listen, Donna is nagging me…" _ Smooth, very smooth, Lyman! Anyway, I want him to stay there, and if you start nagging him he will, just because. And now leave me alone, I have a plan to execute.

I miss you,

Your Donatella

* * *

_TO: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_FROM: j.lyman…_

_SUBJECT: miss ya_

_DATE: Tu 20 Dec 12:42:45 -0500_

Listen, I wanted to go home for lunch but this is apparently not one of those days when I can. So… Would you drop by with Hannah later? I really miss the two of you. I even promise I won't make fun of you and your 'partners in crime'. At least, not in front of the President.

Joshua

* * *

_TO: j.lyman…_

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_SUBJECT: me too_

_DATE: Tu 20 Dec 13:12:11 -0500_

Hannah will wake up soon, I'll feed her and then we'll visit Daddy. And of course you won't make fun of me in front of the President. His wife is one of my partners in crime after all. Listen, I know you don't like me meddling but I have a feeling that they need me. Let me execute the plan, and if I don't succeed I can always blame Fate, Chance, Kismet or whatever. Is Lou in?

Donatella

* * *

_TO: ainsley.hayes_

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_SUBJECT: favor_

_DATE: Tu 20 Dec 13:15:01 -0500_

Hey Ainsley!

How are you today? I'm heading to the White House; Josh is in a mood today. If I didn't know better I would suspect that he is in Christmas mood, but since he is not celebrating it I don't know what brought this up.

Anyway, I have a favor to ask. CJ wanted a change of scenery and I found this website (would you believe they are called _A Change of Scenery_?)for her where people are swapping houses for the holidays. She likes a house in Connecticut. I'll send you the link and if it's not far from where you are staying, could you check it out please? I'd be forever grateful. I just want to make sure if she is doing it it's safe.

Thanks in advance,

Donna

* * *

_TO: j.lyman…_

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_SUBJECT: nice_

_DATE: Tu 20 Dec 15:27:27 -0500_

That was very nice of you, Joshua. Sometimes, you are so sweet… And I'll show you how much I love when you come home tonight. I'll wait up, implementing my plan and working out subplans and Plan Bs and Plan Cs etc.

Helen asked me if I wanted to be there with Hannah for the lighting of the Christmas Tree. I think it would be nice, what do you think? Of course there would be photographers and I know we didn't want to make a poster child of Hannah, but they are pestering us anyway and this would be a nice occasion. I think she would enjoy it, and I'd enjoy it too. So, what do you think?

xxx,

Your Donatella

* * *

_TO: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_FROM: j.lyman…_

_SUBJECT: Christmas Tree_

_DATE: Tu 20 Dec 19:52:15 -0500_

Sorry, emergency. But we were good ('da men' I daresay), and I might even go home today. About the Christmas Tree… You are right. They won't stop pestering us, and it's a really nice occasion. You should buy new overalls and coat for Hannah. Something red, maybe. ;) I like my women in red. Anyway, I'll make sure to be there too, I think Miranda is on this year. It will be nice. But no one can hold Hannah except the First Couple and us. No exceptions, Donna.

What are you doing? I'm reading a report on agricultural subsidies. No further comment needed.

xxx,

Your Joshua

* * *

_TO: j.lyman…_

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_SUBJECT: RE :_

_DATE: Tu 20 Dec 20:47:18 -0500_

Poor darling! Hannah had her bath and is out like a light, I'm waiting for Ainsley's response.

And okay, I'll buy new overalls and coat, although the two sets she has are completely all right and in perfect condition. And I'll make sure it's red.

And could you be more overprotective, Josh? I mean she is one year old, she isn't a baby anymore. Other people held her in our home.

xxx,

Your Donatella

* * *

_TO: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_FROM: ainsley.hayes…_

_SUBJECT: RE: favor_

_DATE: Tu 20 Dec 19:52:15 -0500_

Hey Donna!

The place is like in the neighbourhood so I went out and took a look. It's nice, but not nicer than Ainsley House. While I was scouting out that house I had an idea. CJ could come to Ainsley House; it's basically the same area. And I could travel to California; I really don't remember when I was there the last time. This way she'd know who occupies her house, and I would have a place where there are people but the not politicians whom I see everyday.

I'm not talking about you and Josh here, but if I would go back to DC, I would end up at the workplace and I really need some time for myself. Today I even had to slap myself for thinking about going back to work. So temptation would be next to nil in California. What do you think? Give CJ my email address if you think the idea has merit. Otherwise tell her that the house she picked seems to be okay.

Hugs,

Ainsley


	6. And It Works

**A Change of Scenery - And It Works**_

* * *

_

_TO: cj69… _

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_SUBJECT: a change of scenery_

_DATE: Wed 21 Dec 01:30:13 -0500_

CJ-

Ainsley registered with _Change of Scenery_ too. You should take a look at her house. See her email address at the end of this letter.

Donna

_

* * *

TO: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_FROM: cj69…_

_SUBJECT: RE: a change of scenery_

_DATE: Wed 20 Dec 1:42:45 -0800_

What are you doing up this ungodly hour? Don't answer, probably waiting up for that good-for-nothing husband of yours. ;) I hope you withhold sex from him when he is this late. Don't answer that either, I know that you don't. If I wasn't this envious I'd be nauseated by the two of you. ;) By the way, next time we are actually in the same room you have to tell me how you turned _Idiot Boy_ into _Father of the Century_.

I took a look at Ainsley House (her father must have been a sweet man to name the house after her). You didn't tell me it was this close to your romantic getaway. Anyway, I'm writing her and as soon as she responds I'm on my way to Connecticut. Could you believe I crave snow? I really do.

Hugs,

CJ

_

* * *

TO: cj69…_

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_SUBJECT: RE: RE: a change of scenery_

_DATE: Wed 21 Dec 01:52:12 -0500_

He just texted me, he is on his way. And you know me, CJ, I would never withhold sex from Josh, not when sex is so good with him. ;) And honest to God, I don't know how he turned into _Father of the Century_ but I'm grateful he did. I guess it's his youthful spirit or his ability to behave like a five year old. Probably the latter. ;) I really had no idea that he would be this good at this father business, but it's certainly a relief. He is of course spoiling Hannah rotten, and I see my future as the _'Enforcer'_, but then again I knew that I'd be the one making and enforcing the rules the first moment I learned that I was pregnant.

Oh, and I didn't know Ainsley House was that close to our house. Is it really that gorgeous as Ainsley claims? Not that I don't believe her, but she was talking in superlatives. And you know Ainsley's tendency to exaggerate. ;)

Okay, I've heard the car so good night, CJ. I love you.

Donna

_

* * *

TO: ainsley.hayes…_

_FROM: cj69…_

_SUBJECT: a change of scenery_

_DATE: Wed 20 Dec 2:12:56 -0800_

_ATTCH: _flights.doc (348 kb)

Hi Ainsley!

First of all, my deepest condolences, I know how you loved and respected your father. And I know how hard it is to lose that grounding and steady force in your life that drives you farther.

Donna told me that you are ready to swap your new home with me, and I'm really grateful. I want to spend Christmas in a peaceful place, with the added benefit of snow. I really am missing snow here in California. Do we have a deal? I've looked up some flights for you and me (see attachment), we could meet here at LAX and swap keys if that's okay with you. Choose whatever flight is best for you; I really don't have anything or anybody to consider. By the way, my house has a pool and a jacuzzi, Ainsley. Thought I would mention that, but no pressure here. ;)

Okay, drop me an email when you are ready. Did you notice the _when_ there? Guess who was a politician for years? (Please, insert self-deprecating chuckle here.) Okay, I should probably go to bed, seeing that I'm starting to sound silly even to myself (and that without the influence of inebriating liquids).

Hugs,

CJ

_

* * *

TO: cj69…_

_FROM: ainsley.hayes…_

_SUBJECT: RE: a change of scenery_

_DATE: Wed 21 Dec 06:59:22 -0500_

I'm arriving tomorrow at 11.42. That gives us thirty minutes at the Starbucks. I feel like I'm gearing up for a secret mission, swapping keys like spies swap attaché cases. (Please, insert inane smile here.)

Oh, and do you think we should send Donna something extraordinary? I mean she is the best.

Hugs,

Ainsley

_

* * *

TO: ainsley.hayes…_

_FROM: cj69…_

_SUBJECT: RE: RE: a change of scenery_

_DATE: Wed 20 Dec 8:12:56 -0800_

Yes, she is the best. And yes, we should definitely send her something. What about a Victoria's Secret catalogue? We could add a voucher and we could circle some of the articles that would pique Josh's interest. He apparently loves red. Or we could send her flowers. Or both.

CJ

_

* * *

TO: cj69…_

_FROM: ainsley.hayes…_

_SUBJECT: RE: RE: a change of scenery_

_DATE: Wed 20 Dec 8:35:13 -0800_

I knew I missed something in this White House. It was your deviousness, CJ. I vote for the catalogue although I think that'll be a gift rather for Josh than Donna.

I've already called Mrs. Bridges; she is the lady who is taking care of every house in the neighbourhood. She will stock the refrigerator and she will bring the house into top form. I'll give you her phone number, she will help you when you are here.

Oh, and take a Discman or something like that with you, I don't have a TV set or hi-fi or the likes. They have a wireless connection that services all the houses in the vicinity so if you have a laptop you won't be totally cut off from the world. Otherwise you can use your Blackberry or phone to stay in contact.

Ainsley

_

* * *

TO: donnaandjosh4eva..._

_FROM: s.seaborn..._

_SUBJECT: stop worryin'_

_DATE: Wed 20 Dec 9:34:58 -0800_

Josh, Donna,

I'm okay. Stop worrying about me, please. I'll spend the Christmas with my mom here in LA, so you don't have to move your Lifecycle out of the guest room, Donna. I'll be home by New Year's Eve. I wouldn't miss the first Moss-Lyman party for the world. I guess, Donna, you don't know what you are in for, but I was never the one to pass up free booze and the company of beautiful women.

Give my kisses to Hannah,

Sam

_TO: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_FROM: cj69…_

_SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: a change of scenery_

_DATE: Wed 20 Dec 14:52:45 -0800_

In less than 24 hours I'll be on my way to Connecticut. Thanks for everything. And I love you too.

CJ

_TBC_

_A/N: If you like it, please leave a review. And now that I set them up, I'm thinking about other forms than emails telling the story, like an extract from Toby's book or a diary entry. Has this idea any merit? _


	7. Ainsley's Diary

**A Change of Scenery - Ainsley's Diary**

_

* * *

21st December_

I don't believe in resolutions made on New Year's Eve. Plus, I've never been able to actually make them work. I guess you could say my non-believing is a result of my own failures. But I do believe in willpower. And that's why I'm convinced that this resolution made on the 21st December is actually something I'll be able to follow through. I decided to open a whole new chapter in my life, beginning today. I won't make a resolution concerning Sam. I have never been able to give up on him, not even when he was married with child. Instead I promised myself that my life won't revolve around this feeling I have towards him. Sometimes, I think it's only some schoolgirlish infatuation, but often times I'm actually rendered speechless by the intensity I feel when I'm around him. I decided not to pretend anymore that I don't love Sam, no misdirection, no lying anymore. I've even sent an email to Donna, professing my love to Sam in it. Donna is really the best. She won't judge me others (my sister for example) do. She will just accept it, and I'm forever grateful for her friendship.

The entry above was written 30,000 feet in the air. We arrived with a little delay so CJ and I had only like 10 minutes in the Starbucks. She gave me the key, I gave her mine (still giggling somewhat silly, thinking about spies), we circled some articles in the catalogue for Donna and then said our goodbyes. I bought a tall latte and blueberry muffin and then took a cab to CJ's place. The house is truly fantastic, CJ has excellent taste. It's really something and I already tried out the Jacuzzi. I'm now watching CNN, just because this TV set is huge, and am planning to turn in early.

_22nd December_

A new day has come. The first full day after my resolution. I was out walking, placing my hand on the pulse of this vibrant city. I really like it although I wouldn't trade it for the DC or for Ainsley House. But the change of scenery makes me feel somehow… alive. Yes, I think that's the right word. Anyway, after taking a shower and going for breakfast to the little French café CJ suggested I'm ready to tackle other parts of the city too.

Well, my tour was cut short by the drizzle which is more annoying than a by-the-book rain. Anyway, I'm home now and writing in my journal. I think I want a Christmas tree. CJ told me to get one if I feel like it. I think I should.

I just bought the biggest Christmas tree I ever had. It's truly magnificent. I bought a hand painted star for the peak but otherwise I used CJ's ornaments. Once again, I have to state that CJ has incredible taste. I spent two hours with decorating the tree, photographed it and sent it to Donna. I think I should make use of the Jacuzzi again.

Well, that was refreshing. I ordered Chinese and settled down to watch a romantic movie with Cameron Diaz and Kate Winslet. I don't really like Cameron Diaz, but Kate Winslet and Jude Law are among my favorites (and Jude is of course an eye-candy). Well, they swapped houses like me and CJ, but the similarities end there. I think I should watch another movie. I'll go see what kind of DVDs CJ has.

Well, she had a 'chick flicks' as my father called them, and since I'm new to the genre I watched two. _Love Actually_ made me cry and laugh at the same time. Poor Mark! (By the way, Mark was played by a British actor but actually bears a striking resemblance with Cliff. Calley, I mean.) Anyway, I was really touched by his scenes. I just felt the aching of his heart. The other movie was _Sweet Home Alabama_, and I really felt sorry for Melanie. She lost her baby, the poor thing. It was so good to watch a movie playing in the South, although it brought on a feeling of homesickness. I think I should call Deirdre.

Well, that was predictable. She just hung up on me mid-sentence. Okay, sleep is it then.

_23rd December _

Guess whose mother lives not four houses away from here? Yeah, right, Sam's. He dropped by to check on CJ, I guess she forgot to tell him that she is going away. And guess what I wore? Yeah, my PJ's. One look out the window this morning, and I climbed back into my bed again. And when Sam knocked on the door around 11, I opened the door, thinking that it was the postman. I opened the door in my PJ's. In my PJ's for Pete's sake!!! And my hair was a mess. And Sam's eyes were like this wide!

I invited him in for coffee, but he said no. In my PJ's!!!!! Okay, I won't obsess them anymore, I promise. But I would like the earth to swallow me right now. Oh, there is a knock on the door.

It was Sam again. He brought muffins and bagels. And he smiled. I think I haven't seen him smile like that in the last two years. Not since Karen left him, taking Sarah with her. I could kill that woman with my bare hands. Anyway, we drank coffee, we ate the muffins, and I told him about the website, about CJ and me swapping houses. And then he told me he was sorry he couldn't come for the funeral. I thanked him for the flowers, and he grabbed my hand while I was crying about Deirdre. She was really mean yesterday evening. Anyway, Sam was really sweet. I told him about Ainsley House and how it was really close to Donna's and Josh's house, and he threw me a funny look. I don't know what he was thinking about, but then he asked me if I wanted to grab lunch. And since it miraculously stopped raining, I said yes. Not that I would have said no, I would have gone with him even if it had been pouring. Anyway, we went for a walk, and he talked about his mother, told the story about his father (which I already knew from Donna), and then he spotted a restaurant he really liked. We ate, we talked some more, and then he escorted me home. I invited him in, telling him my plan to watch all the 'chick flicks' of CJ's collection. He laughed. He really laughed. And I made him laugh. I'm so giddy right now. He said he couldn't because his mother was waiting for him, but that's okay. I can relive the whole day now.

I watched _Bridget Jones_, both actually. It was hilarious. Renee Zellweger is really fantastic. And of course Hugh Grant is an eye-candy. And when I slipped back the DVD into the case someone knocked on my door. It was Sam again. He brought me flowers! And he told me I looked amazing. I'm so giddy right now! Oh, I already wrote that once. But that doesn't matter because that's how I feel. Sam invited me for dinner tomorrow. I thought he must have forgotten that it's Christmas Eve, but then when I pointed this out to him, he said that's why he invited me. He said no one should be alone on Christmas Eve and that his mother wouldn't mind. Well, we'll see. Because I accepted his invitation. For obvious reasons. I love the man, I want to spend time with him and if it must be in the presence of his mother then so be it. And then he said his goodbye, taking my hands into his, kissing them. Both. And then he smiled again. And then he left. But I don't really mind 'cause I can see him again tomorrow! And now, good night!

_TBC..._


	8. The Final Page

**A Change of Scenery - The Final Page**

* * *

"He was never one with nature; he never wished to be one with nature. But the splendor and serenity of the snow-covered trees in the pale moonlight touched the very core of his heart. He edged his way to a bush where the snowflakes glistened like little crystals on the boughs. He knew if he touched them they would be spoilt but he was overwhelmed by the beauty of them. So he touched them. He slowly lifted his finger to his eyes to see the snowflakes, and for a moment, they remained undamaged. Then the warmth of his finger took care of the snow, and he watched with regret as the flakes melted away. It was like everything in his life. Everything he touched he destroyed. Everything he ever found entrancing he destructed. He was a force of nature, the annihilating counterpart to everything that was alive. There was a time when he was convinced that he must be that force, for the phoenix to rise from the ashes, for death to come before birth. But there was also a decade in his life when he didn't feel that way. A decade where his kids were born and where he helped his country to be the country of a great nation it always should have been and always should be.

And then he saw her. She was clad in white. He never saw her in white. Not even in her wedding photos. His mind was flooded with clichés. He felt like his heart skipped a beat, and he had to remind himself to breath. And his mind was still with clichéd. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but somehow it didn't seem appropriate to think in clichés when it came to her.

He never thought she was pretty. She was beautiful in her own way, but never a pretty face. She had grace and poise but those were not the only things he noticed about her. She was witty, fun to talk to and on her best days she was a fantasy came true. And on her worst she was the partner to his destructive force.

He stood there in the shadow of the trees, watching her slim form slowly move around in the moonlight. He realized she was dancing to an unearthly tune. And she looked like she was worshipping nature. Finally, she sank to her knees and scooped up a handful of snow. She brought her palms full of the white material to her nose and inhaled deeply. He felt a tug at his heart, he wanted to join her but he wasn't sure he was ready to make her aware of his presence and he wasn't sure whether he should disturb this private moment. Her private moment. And then she lied down, burying her face into the snow. And in front of his eyes she became one with nature.

She was once named Flamingo, but he never thought that particular bird as fitting. Sure, she was tall, and sure she had a long neck, but he never thought of her like a flamingo. She knew what she was, she had self-confidence. But she was never conceited, she was never a showoff. She was a swan. He didn't know why but he always thought swans were creatures of both sides: dark and light. They existed in that zone that was neither here nor there. They were proud, they were light but usually they were enveloped in an air of deep, ineluctable sadness. And her neck was beautiful, not ridiculous like a flamingo's but painstakingly perfect like a swan's. And for the first time in a decade, he didn't felt shame for marveling at her neck. For the first time in a decade, he was allowed to take in its beauty. And for the first time in a decade, he accepted that he did. And then he couldn't bear it anymore. He slowly withdrew himself and left her on that clearing where she became a part of nature.

But he went back the day after. And she was there again. It was past midnight, and the moon was bright. He didn't want to taint her moment so he remained in the shadows again, but he noticed something in her posture, something in the way she carried herself. There was a shift compared to her state of the previous night. Maybe it was the moon, it didn't clad the little clearing in that mysterious light again; no, it was bright and everything seemed to be so vivid. And dazzling. And then he catalogued her appearance once again. He catalogued the differences. She had a red coat and she wore a bright smile. Maybe that was the real reason he perceived the shift. She was no longer a creature of both sides. She decided to cross over to the other side, to the side where he couldn't reach her anymore. He felt a sense of loss. He was overpowered by it. Why, he didn't want to know, or rather he didn't want know consciously. Because he knew, deep in his soul he knew why he felt that way.

He knew he shouldn't have come back but he was never able to withstand her allure. When did she become aware of his presence, he didn't know. But she called out his name, first tentatively and then with elation. He considered fleeing back into the shadows but he was never able to withstand her allure. So he came forward and met her halfway. She reached out her hand, touching his face as if she was making sure that he was really there. He murmured something inaudible but he knew that she would understand him nonetheless. And she did. Then she opened her arms, and he was caught in her embrace. He didn't know what to do with his own hands. For he was painfully aware of the crossroads he arrived at. And he knew that once he allowed her to draw him over to her side there was no coming back.

But was he ready to take that first step, knowing that he had to fight his very being to be able to stand on that side for the rest of his life?

And then a sudden image flared up in his mind and it was forever burnt into his brain. She was dancing in the snow with his children. And then he knew that he was ready to be a force of nature: the constructive energy that forced the world to reach out for new heights, to rise over them to create new challenges to overcome. And for the second time in his life he truly felt elated. He encircled her waist and drew her closer to himself until she and him became one existence and they became an essential part of nature."

_TBC_


	9. Accomplished

**A Change of Scenery - Accomplished**

_

* * *

TO: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_FROM: s.seaborn…_

_SUBJECT: Bow to the Master Politician_

_DATE: Mo 25 Dec 23:32:55 -0800_

I hope Josh knows that you put him (and for that matter the rest of us, I daresay even Leo) to shame. Donna, I have to tell you that interfering is very dangerous but since you did it out of love and since I'm one of the benefactors I'm ready (if not eager) to forgive you your trespasses. ;)

Anyway, since you were the instigator I'm willing (again, if not eager) to share the story with you. Well, the highlights. I went to CJ's, knocked on the door and a vision greeted me. I mean Ainsley, in her PJ's with mussed up hair. Some would say bed hair, but she was way too cute to use that colloquial. Okay, we had breakfast together, went for a walk, ate lunch together, and then I went back to my Mother's. I told her who Ainsley is, I told her how she was alone in that house, and she said I should invite her for the Christmas Eve dinner.

I was a bit wary because Mom never liked my girlfriends (and you can grin now, but the explanation comes later). Anyway, Mom hated Lisa with gusto, and I don't even want to talk about Karen. She thought I should marry a girl to whom I was the most important person on the whole wide world. Ridiculous expectation, there is no one on this world for whom I'm the most important person on the world. Well, maybe my mom, but I'm sure she loves my sister with the same might.

So when I say she and Ainsley got along perfectly, you have to understand that I say it with great surprise. My Mom told her old stories about me, about me and my sister, and about me and Josh (you better warn Josh, Ainsley comes home with brand new blackmail material). Then I escorted her home and I kissed her on the cheek. I asked her if I was allowed to visit her next morning and she said yes.

I swear to you, Donna, I was like a five year old barely able to wait until Christmas morning when he could finally unwrap his presents. And you know, I wasn't excited about the presents. But since you asked: I got a new sweater from Mom, a brand new fountain pen from Dad (a tradition), and a book from my nieces and brother-in-law. My sister somehow forgot that we'd be there, so she arrived late and sans presents for me and Dad (for that matter). And I have to add she arrived at the exact same moment my (soon to be ex-) brother-in-law drove off. He was dropping off the girls; they spent Christmas Eve with their other grandparents. Anyway, my Dad said his goodbyes to the girls, kissed my reluctant sister and hugged me and then left. My sister said some nasty things about my life, about the President and about the DC so I took that as my cue and took off. And now you probably heard enough of my dysfunctional family, I just told you about it because I wanted to tell you that I decided that my sister couldn't spoil my good mood and my Christmas.

Ainsley was already up and she was about to start cooking lunch. Apparently CJ stocked her fridge, and Ainsley was in the mood. That's a good sign, right? Anyway, I took it as a good sign and stayed to help. We had fun cooking together and then after eating up, we went for another walk. It was a bit windy but otherwise nice. We talked a lot. I talked about my fears regarding Sarah, and she listened. She accompanied me home, and I invited her in for a coffee and some cookies, but she didn't want to come inside, said she wouldn't want to intrude. But then my sister stormed out of the house, yelling something nasty at my mom. I heard the twins wailing, so I rushed inside, forgetting Ainsley for a moment.

But she came in, and when I, after successfully claming down the girls, looked up I found her there. I felt such a relief, Donna. And for the first time in a long time, I thought that I could let myself fall again. I thought she would catch me. And she did, Donna. But that comes later. So Ainsley promised the girls a good movie later if they helped their grandma with the rest of the cookies (my Mom packed some for you and Josh, we'll bring it around the day after tomorrow). They calmed down completely during the whole cookie-making process, and Ainsley sent me to CJ's to pick up a movie titled _Little Manhattan_. It's a cute story and the two nine-year-olds were completely enthralled by the story. True, there were some uncomfortable questions whether their parents were ever be okay again, but then they went for a walk with Mom while Ainsley and me cooked dinner. My sister is still AWOL, and the twins cried themselves into sleep two hours ago.

I escorted Ainsley home again, and she kissed me, after saying goodnight. She kissed me, Donna! On the lips. She caught me, Donna. I fell, and she caught me. I know I sound like a fourth-grader or something but I was giddily happy. I _am_ giddily happy. After arriving home, I sent Mom to sleep and I phoned Ainsley. She picked up after the first ring. See, she caught me again. We talked about something, I'm not sure it's wise to admit but honestly, I don't remember about what. I was just happy to hear her voice. She said goodnight reluctantly, and I know that because she said: 'I have to say goodnight, albeit I feel certain reluctance when I say that.'

Okay, I think I heard my sister's car, so I gotta go.

Hugs and kisses, especially for Hannah,

Sam

_

* * *

TO: s.seaborn…_

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_SUBJECT: Re: Bow to the Master Politician_

_DATE: Mo 25 Dec 23:56:55 -0500_

_ATTCH: _Hannahandthebigunwrapping_ (565 kb)_

Before you ask, I'm waiting up for Josh, there was an emergency. Anyway, I don't really want to say anything else than: I'm sorry for meddling, I'll never do it again (except for a last time this night) and I'm so happy for the two of you, Sam. And Sam, I know you were not out for this, but I hope you know how important you are for both of us.

Anyway, I gather from your letter that you are reluctant to let yourself fall. Maybe this will help. I know Ainsley might kill me for this, but you have to remind her that I'm a mother of a cute, beautiful and sweet one-year old girl.

_And Donna, I have a resolution that includes that I won't deny it anymore. There is no reason. No reason for either misdirection or denial. Sam is the most important person in my life, and since I don't want to change this in the foreseeable future I don't see the reason for denying it any longer. _

So, I'll leave you with that. You can count on me to quote something (or rather some things) from your mail to Ainsley, you know, just to be fair, so the two of you are on equal footing again. ;)

Hugs and kisses,

Donna

P.S. See Hannah's big unwrapping expedition. To tell the truth she was more entertained by the wrapping papers than by the presents but I'm sure if she could she would say thank you.

_

* * *

TO: ainsley.hayes…_

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_SUBJECT: Coming clean, with a gift ;)_

_DATE: Tu 26 Dec 00:26:25 -0500_

_ATTCH: _Hannahandthebigunwrapping_ (565 kb)_

Hi Ainsley!

I got a mail from Sam, and I can't even begin to tell you how happy I'm for you. You have to forgive him for telling me any details, but you'll soon see why he did it.

_Donna, I have to tell you that interfering is very dangerous but since you did it out of love and since I'm one of the benefactors I'm ready (if not eager) to forgive you your trespasses. ;) _

_Anyway, since you were the instigator I'm willing (again, if not eager) to share the story with you. Well, the highlights._

Yeah, I schemed and I planned. I'm not particularly proud of it, but I won't say either that it wasn't worth. Because if any of the four of you is happy then it was worth every frown from Josh, every thought of you being angry with me.

_I went to CJ's, knocked on the door and a vision greeted me. I mean Ainsley, in her PJ's with mussed up hair. Some would say bed hair, but she was way too cute to use that colloquial._

I know you are probably still obsessing over the hair or over the PJ's, so I cut this piece here, to tell you: 'Stop it!'

_We had fun cooking together and then after eating up, we went for another walk. It was a bit windy but otherwise nice. We talked a lot. I talked about my fears regarding Sarah, and she listened._

Josh and I love cooking together, even if it's not an everyday occurrence, and even if you never imagined that Josh liked cooking. Anyway, I'm glad that you two had a nice time together. And I'm happy he was finally ready to talk about Sarah. He needs to talk about her, but he never does. Well, unless he had four Jim Beams or something to that effect.

_But she came in, and when I, after successfully claming down the girls, looked up I found her there. I felt such a relief, Donna. And for the first time in a long time, I thought that I could let myself fall again. I thought she would catch me. And she did, Donna._

I just had to share this because this is the most romantic thing I've ever heard from anyone except Josh, of course. And because I sent Sam something from your latest mail. So you two are on equal footing again since I shared this little snippet with you. ;) And if you are curious which part I sent him, take a look at this last fragment from his mail.

_She thought I should (…) a girl to whom I was the most important person on the whole wide world. Ridiculous expectation, there is no one on this world for whom I'm the most important person on the world. Well, maybe my mom, but I'm sure she loves my sister with the same might. _

I'll leave you with this.

Hugs and kisses,

Donna

P.S. See Hannah's big unwrapping expedition. To tell the truth she was more entertained by the wrapping papers than by the presents but I'm sure if she could she would say thank you.

_

* * *

TO: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_FROM: s.seaborn…_

_SUBJECT: RE:_

_DATE: Tu 26 Dec 00:38:55 -0800_

You are obviously the fairy godmother.

I'm forever in your debt,

Sam

_

* * *

TO: donnaandjosh4eva…_

_FROM: ainsley.hayes…_

_SUBJECT: RE: Coming clean, with a gift ;)_

_DATE: Tu 26 Dec 00:39:51 -0800_

Are you an angel sent from above?

A deeply indebted,

Ainsley

P.S. And the phone is ringing, just so you know.

_

* * *

TO: t.ziegler…_

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_SUBJECT: RE: The Last Page_

_DATE: Tu 26 Dec 00:42:45 -0500_

I got it, I read it, I deleted it. I cried, I laughed, I'm happy. And it's beautiful.

Hugs,

Donna

_

* * *

TO: h.santos…, a.bartlet…_

_CC: m.casper…, j.lyman…, a.schott…, l.thornton…, z.young… _

_FROM: donnaandjosh4eva… _

_SUBJECT: 'Operation Happy Couples Make Happy Staffers' _

_DATE: Tu 26 Dec 00:46:58 -0500_

_ATTCH: _Hannahandthebigunwrapping_ (565 kb)_

I'm glad to report that our joint operation 'Happy Couples Make Happy Staffers' was successfully executed (and yes, Josh, I'm aware that CJ and Toby are not on staff anymore). Thanks for all the help and thank you for your continued support.

Annabeth, Mike, Lou, Zoey, until later. Helen, an Exceptionally Happy New Year. Abbey, thanks again for taking Hannah too on New Year's Eve. Lyman, get your ass in fourth gear and come home, I miss you.

Donna

P.S. And thank you everyone for the Christmas gifts, see Hannah unwrapping them. I hope you'll spot the striking resemblance to a certain individual I'm married to. ;) I love you all.

**THE END**

_A/N: Since 9 is my lucky number, I thought I would end it here. Thank you for the reviews so far, they truly make my day. If you enjoyed the story too, please leave a review. _


End file.
